vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sith
Summary Sith is the leader of the Demon Princes. A gigantic Snake Demon, she is feared across all planes of existence as a ruthless, cunning creature whose cruelty knows no bounds. Although her power on Titan is waning as her chosen subjects, the Snake People, are driven closer to extinction, she is still the dominant force in the Demonic Plane. She lusts for Titan, and for all the souls waiting to be reaped on the fragile world. Only the immense power of the Celestial Court keeps the master of all demons waiting patiently for a time when her master, Death, finally breaks his chains, and the universe bends before them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Sith Origin: Fighting Fantasy Gender: Inapplicable (Beings such as her cannot have a gender imposed upon them), referred to as female Age: Older than time Classification: Snake Demon, Demon Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, should be at least comparable to minor gods, who can survive unaffected by Death disassembling them), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, those that look at Sith's castle are driven mad), Acausality (Type 4, should be comparable to the gods, who operate outside of time as we understand it), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, can survive in the Void, which should not possess air, does not need to eat) and Shapeshifting (Can change between her earthly form and her demonic form) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Can create and destroy 5-dimensional structures such as her own castle. Exists beyond the 4-dimensional realm of Titan, and is vastly superior to the Night Demon Princes, who also can live and act in the same dimensional space) Speed: Unknown, likely Immeasurable (Can move between Planes of Existence, and through the Void, which is said to be beyond space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level (Can fight against Isthra and Myurr, who should be comparable to her) Stamina: Extremely high, possibly infinite (Has lived and fought in the Demonic Plane for uncountable millennia without rest) Range: Low Complex Multiversal (Can attack within the 5-dimensional space of the higher Demonic Planes) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Sith displays no notable intellectual feats. She mostly leaves running of her armies to the Night Demons that serve her, Relem and Vradna Weaknesses: Is far less subtle and skilled than her fellow Princes. While physically superior, she cannot match either Isthra or Myurr in tactical skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Peeled:' Holding the unfortunate victim with two of her arms, Sith uses the other two to slowly peel the skin and flesh off the victim, before ripping the arms and legs off and eating them. *'Drained:' Sith holds the target down, sucking their insides out through any orifice of the body, slurping until the body is nothing more than a lifeless husk. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fighting Fantasy Category:Genderless Characters Category:Demons Category:Princes Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 1